1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a grate utilized for supporting articles over the burner well of a range top. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved grate and means for detachably securing the grate to the range top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide means for detachably securing a grate in place over the burner well of a range top in order to prevent the grate from rattling due to vibration or being accidentally dislodged from the range top. The purpose of such securing means is particularly important when gas ranges or stoves are utilized in a vehicular environment, such as within trailers, mobile homes, campers and other types of similar vehicles. This is because movement of the vehicle during travel often imparts significant vibration to the cooking appliance, thereby causing the individual grates to rattle and possibly dislodge from their positions over the burner wells.
There have been many different prior art attempts to solve the problem of constraining a grate to a range top so that it is securely attached thereto and yet easily detached therefrom if desired for cleaning or other purposes. For example, the Bucellato U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,457; Kamin U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,676; and Fischer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,513 all teach the use of clips for securing a grate or heating plate onto the top of a range. The Ondrasik U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,321 teaches that grate vibration and accidental dislodgement may be prevented by providing the grate with downwardly extending projections which lock within corresponding apertures formed through the stove top. Other variations of these types of securing means are also conventional and well known in the overall state of the art pertaining to this field of technology.